Her First, Proudest, and Last
by MinervaWhite
Summary: Bellatrix's recalls different memories of her best pice of magic as she dies.


**This was a story written for a-trip-to-honeyduke's favorite character challenge. My favorite character is Bellatrix Lestrange, obviously, and the Event I had was Best piece of magic and my prompt was forest. I do not own Harry Potter, I give full credit to J.K. for it. I aways thought that Bellatrix would pride herself in her ability to torture people thus her best piece of magic would involve Crucio, but I couldn't narrow it down to a specific instance so I used 3 instances Her Last, Longbottom's one, and her first time :) Enjoy and please, please, pleas**e **review.**

* * *

><p>Her First, Proudest, and Last<p>

**The Last Time**

The war was almost over. She just knew it. There was no way that the filthy scum that called themselves witches and wizards currently in Hogwarts would ever be able to fight back. Not now. Not ever. Not when their, - precious - "Chosen One" was dead. Not much of a Chosen One anymore! No, no one could match the power, the strength, the ability of her Lord, especially not a mere boy who only had luck and competent friends. Well everyone's luck runs out sometime, and Potter's just happened to run out today.

Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't help but smile and have a slight spring in her step as they made their way through the Forbidden Forest. There was nothing that could bring them down now! She was ecstatic. Her Lord would rule the Wizarding world now and he would surely place her high on a throne as well. For who else would he place other than his most loyal, most powerful, favorite, follower. Who had gone to Azkaban for her Lord? She had. Who had been with him at the Ministry when he needed the prophecy and gone so far as to duel Dumbledore? She had. Who had mastered the most precious unforgivables at the age of 16? She had! No one could rival, no one was even close in power to Bellatrix Lestrange!

The parade of Death Eaters finally reached the castle. Her Lord called them all out to the front to see their precious hero dead. Bellatrix could see the defeat on everyones faces. Ha! That would show them. Some people even cried out for the dead boy. Pathetic. She could not help but laugh.

But then everything went wrong. The shouts and screams could not be suppressed and from out of nowhere a boy, a boy who Bellatrix found familiar, charged at her master, but he was no match for him and was quickly disarmed. But as the boy, Neville Longbottom, was being made an example of, a sudden crowd of Centaurs arrived along with a giant and made a huge commotion. It was during this commotion that the Longbottom boy was able to kill Nagini, an act that outraged Voldemort, and that the Potter boy managed to disappear.

The chaos moved everyone into the castle where the fighting commenced. Bellatrix could see that Voldemort was outraged and she was too. She quickly began to duel anyone and everyone that happened to be in her path. She let her fury fill her up and cast every possible curse that she knew. But the anger bubbling, boiling inside her was too much and she needed to let it out. She looked around and saw her target. The filthy house-elf traitor Kreacher was attempting to, along with several other house-elves, bring down Death Eaters.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at him and yelled, "Crucio!"

The house-elf began to scream and writhe in agony, and Bellatrix felt the anger flowing out of her. It transferred from her being to the wand to the actual spell itself. It felt so good. This was her specialty. Her best piece of magic. Her spell. For there was nothing that Bellatrix enjoyed more than to watch other people suffer.

The house-elf, however, did not last long, and after only a couple of seconds he passed out. But Bellatrix still had the anger in her, and she wanted more of the rush that came with casting the spell. She looked around and hit everyone she could with the spell, until she came to a red-headed girl. A blood- traitor Weasley. She went to face her and cast her spell to the girls back, but quickly stopped, the girl writhed in pain, but was able to stand up to face Bellatrix. Bellatrix would not finish with this one right away. She wanted to enjoy this one. After all she was Bellatrix, and she liked to play with her food before eating it.

"Crucio!" she shouted and pionted at the girl, but the Weasley reflected it. She realized that the girl was not going to that was okay. Bellatrix liked them feisty. She started dueling the girl, using fairly simple spells, her goal was after all to tire her. Bellatrix could feel the girls spells begin to weaken, she was about to try Crucio again, when the girl was joined by two other girls, Potter's friend Granger, and the wako's daughter Lovegood. Bellatrix began to furiously battle the three girls and decided that play time was over.

She pointed her wand at the Weasley girl and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" But the girl managed to doge it. From nowhere Bellatrix heard,

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" And she saw the mother-Weasley trample towards her. She laughed inside. Surely the fat cow did not think that she could defeat her! Bellatrix began to duel the mad woman and shot curse after curse at her. Bellatrix was clearly superior in power to her, but she refused to let anyone help her.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Bellatrix taunted trying to decide what would be the best way to finish her off.

The Weasley was outraged and yelled back at her, "You - will - never- touch - our - children - again!" and with each word sent a curse flying at her. Bellatrix chuckled inside, but with the last word a curse flew and Bellatrix did not see it. She had no time to block it. Didn't even notice where it was headed. And then it hit her. Right. On. The. Heart.

Time slowed down and Bellatrix was falling, falling back. Her life flashed before her eyes and as she was dying she saw the events and pieces of magic that she was most proud of . . .

**...The First Time**

The first time she did it Bellatrix was 14. This was no surprise as seeing that she was a brilliant child. Father had taught her the basic concepts behind how to do it, but refused to show her the actual spell because it was, well, unforgivable (whatever that meant, seriously when had the Ministry ever been able to actually enforce any of it's policies). He had specifically said to only use when absolutely necessary, and, considering the situation, Father would have definitely applauded the use of the spell. After all, Back's were _not_ pushed around.

Bellatrix was in Transfiguration and McGonagall was going on and on about some Transfiguration law crap. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before because of Quidditch practice, the homework she had, and the big paper she had to write for Flitwick (lousy goblin), so naturally Bellatrix started to doze off. All of the sudden something big and heavy hit Bellatrix's face making a loud bang, startling her awake, causing her to fall out of the chair. McGonagall turned around to face the classroom and saw Bellatrix sprawled on the floor with an obvious I-just-woke-up-from-a-nap-in-you-class face.

"Thirty points from Slytherin for sleeping in class and causing disruptions." Bellatrix was furious to be found out and attempted to gather herself, sitting bacon her chair. She looked around to see if she could spot who had been the cause of her embarrassment when she saw a Gryffindor, Luke O'Riley, laughing into his palm. The filthy mudblood! It must have been him who sent the spell at her. Bellatrix turned back around in her chair and carefully plotted her revenge.

Later that day she waited outside the Great Hall. Waiting for O'Riley to finish his supper. The minute he stepped out of the Great Hall Bellatrix petrified him. Bellatrix hid behind the columns with him and waited for everyone to finnish and head up to their dormitories. Once everyone was gone she snuck out of the castle (stupid Squib did not realize that he forgot to lock the doors ) and headed towards the Forbidden Forrest, using a floating charm to bring O'Riley along. When they were well within the forrest Bellatrix lifted the spell and faced him.

"You filthy little mudblood, you think you can go around pranking me and making me a fool?" Bellatrix let the anger bubble up inside her. O'Riley was terrified, frozen in place.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" The anger was still filling her body, she could feel it covering every last inch of her being.

"Crucio!" She shouted as she pointed her wand straight at his face. It felt so good. Bellatrix could feel all the anger transferring to the spell and watched in glory as O'Riley began to writhe on the ground. This was great. Definitely the best piece of magic learned from Father. She stopped the spell leaving O'Riley on the floor. He was going to be traumatized, but that was it. He would live and he would be normal, well as normal as one can get after being tortured.

"Next time you think of pulling a prank like that make sure it is not directed at me." Bellatrix got low, almost touching his face.

"Oh and tell anyone about this and you will see more where that came from"...

**...Her Proudest Time**

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rebastan, and Barty all crept around the edge of the house.

"Are you sure they will have information on the Lord," asked an incredulous Rebastan.

"I'm certain," Barty Crouch assured. The Death Eaters were all lost without their leader and the person who missed him most, the person who needed him the most was Bellatrix. She of everyone, was the one who wanted, needed to find information on Lord Voldemort.

The Death Eaters entered the house and made their way up the stairs looking for the Auror couple. They found them in a bedroom fast asleep. Stupid people didn't even have lousy Sneakoscopes around.

Bellatrix went up to them and whispered, "Wakey, wakey," and shot them with a curse that jolted them awake. They looked around, saw who they were facing and attempted to draw their wands.

"Now we won't have any of that," Bellatrix whispered as she disarmed them.

"We are here for one simple reason," Bellatrix continued as if she were merely discussing business with the two Aurors, "We are seeking information of our Lord. I am sure you two can be of help to us, but if you refuse to cooperate, well,... it won't be pretty," Bellatrix smiled a wicked smile at them.

"We don't know anything about You-Know-Who," the male, Frank, responded.

"Tut-tut. Didn't I just tell you not to do that," Bellatrix replied and with a nod to Rodolphus telling him that he was to do the same to the wife, she flicked her wand and said, "Crucio!" The couple writhed in agony and screamed in pain.

"Let's try again. What do you know?"

"Nothing"

"Wrong answer. Crucio!"

The Death Eaters continued to ask and torture and ask and torture, but the Aurors would not say anything. It got to the point where both Aurors where lying limp on the floor almost lifeless. The Death Eaters knew that they were of no service to them anymore and fled the scene.

A week later three Death Eaters stood before the Council of Magical Law. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. When asked if she had anything to say she proudly replied,

"You know the Cruciatus curse has always been my favorite and best curse. And I feel no shame in having used it to try and find my Lord. I would do it again for my Lord! I would go to Azkaban a hundred times for Him! When he comes again I will be his most loyal servant!"...

... And she was falling, falling, falling. And the last thing she heard as these memories flashed through her head was her Lord, screaming because of the death of his best lieutenant.

And Bellatrix hit the floor. Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo. Did you like it. I'm sorry it is a bit long and I know there are probably a thousand mistakes and I apologize for them. I hope you did like it. Please Review if you did and even if you didn't.<strong>


End file.
